a fragile butterfly
by backtohogwarts
Summary: Perhaps you will get another shot at love, but you're almost certain you'll never love anyone as much as you loved Ginny Weasley. **5 Ginny/Dean drabbles!**
1. copper hair

**A/N: Written for the Romantic Drabble Challenge.**

**I would probably have never used this pairing (Dean/Ginny) had it not been for this challenge. So... tell me how I did?**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>When you turn twelve, you suddenly realise that girls are no longer screaming little insects that you can chase around the playground. You start to see them differently. You discover that they're human beings. They're more than that; they're the most beautiful and exquisite creatures you have ever laid your eyes upon.<p>

But while the other boys are ogling at anything female, you only have eyes for _her. _The captivating girl with the nervous laugh and the bright copper hair that she uses to shield her pale face from view.

So at dinner time, when the others talk about how pretty Parvati Patil is, you remain quiet. You want to leave them and go over to Ginny. You want to laugh with her and tell her how amazing you think she is. But you can't and you probably never will. She's Ron's little sister and there's no girl in the world more out of bounds than Ginny Weasley.


	2. new girl

"Hey Dean!"

You look up from your Defence Against the Dark Arts homework to find yourself face to face with the one person you least expected to see. It's Ginny, wearing her quidditch robes and still managing to look like the most enthralling person you've ever seen.

She's sat in the armchair across from you, closer than she's ever been before and it's only then that you notice her eyes. The two twinkling, dark, sienna gemstones which sit in perfect alignment with one another in the middle of her flawless face. They seem to hold more wisdom and understanding than those of an average fourteen year old.

"You seem pretty cool," she tells you, batting her thick eyelashes flirtatiously. "Do you want to meet up on Saturday? Like, a date?"

You agree a little too enthusiastically and the two of you arrange a time and place. Then she leaves you again with a quick goodbye and you stare after her. She's certainly not the same shy little girl she was three years ago.


	3. a fragile butterfly

"I love you."

It doesn't matter how many times you say it, she'll never utter the same words back. It causes a sharp pain to well up inside your chest because you _really_ love her. You've _always_ loved her. She's supposed to be your girlfriend. She's supposed to appreciate it when you try to protect her, not get irritated and start yet another argument. And most importantly, she's not supposed to look at your friend as though the world revolves around him.

You can feel her slipping further and further away from you. She's a fragile butterfly; try that you might, you can't get her to land on your skin and stay there for a while whilst you admire her. She just keeps drifting further and further away and eventually she'll be too far out of your reach.

You're still following that butterfly because even though she doesn't want you, you need her more than anything else in the world.


	4. green eyed monster

Seeing the girl you love with another man makes your blood boil. It makes you want to grab Harry Potter by the neck and drag him away from her. But in reality, there's nothing you can do but let the green eyed monster take over you.

Hurting Harry would never be an option anyway. When Ginny looks at him, her eyes light up in a way you've never seen before and she never stops smiling. To wipe that smile off her face would be like committing murder; you would never do it, no matter how much she hurt you.

You doubt you'll ever fall in love a second time, but you've stopped caring. If falling in love is always this painful, you never want to experience it again.


	5. beauty personified

"Dance with me."

You glance at the delicate hand which is being offered to you and at the gold ring that taunts you. You look up into the woman's eyes, hesitating. You're not sure if you want to do this.

"_Dean,_" she says exasperatedly, causing you you stand up and allow her to twirl you around. You'd do anything she asks of you and she knows it.

She is beauty personified in her stainless white dress whic is studded with a million tiny diamonds which twinkle like the stars in the night sky.

The music starts to slow and she rests her head of your shoulder, it feels as though her flaming hair is burning you. You can't wait for the pain to end, your broken heart was just starting to mend and now it seems to be cracking open again.

As you dance, she whispers things in your ear; comforting things, things about her husband and her marriage and her future plans.

When she has finished speaking you have a smile on your face and Ginny seems satisfied. She gives you a gentle kiss on the cheek and walks off.

As you watch her go you feel no pain, only admiration. Perhaps you will get another shot at love, but you're almost certain you'll never love anyone as much as you loved Ginny Weasley.


End file.
